pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2015
02:19 hulloo 02:24 hey 02:25 I just made a boss called the Zombot Ghost Galleon! 02:26 i saw 02:26 Reap 02:42 Reap 02:42 r u there 02:42 hulllooooo 02:45 IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE 06:31 Hello 08:23 HI REAP! 08:28 herro 08:28 !mods 08:28 k 08:28 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/ 08:28 my name is pink cuz im the special one 08:35 yoo 08:35 cereal 08:35 would you mind joining the forum and helping a little 08:36 reaping 08:37 k 08:46 !mods I unlocked Hesum a fab helper 08:46 frow 08:47 frown 08:47 How to stop playing 08:47 frowns 08:47 Feshe 08:47 !mods 08:47 wat 08:47 how to stop playing the chat game 08:47 by not typing !fchoices 08:47 i guess 08:47 are there jumpskaars? 08:47 ? 08:48 are there any jumpskaars? 08:48 @Feshe 08:48 um no 08:48 it still in the game 08:48 how do i put jumpscares into text 08:48 even if I refreshed 08:48 yeah 08:48 thats because 08:48 !fchoicesa 08:48 its not a game 08:48 its a bunch of commands 08:49 new path: go to 2d, then ask for medicine and take the red pill 08:50 I kissed a Sodapup and I liked it 08:50 yes 08:50 btw yesterday i was stalking steven universe wiki comment sections 08:50 then i found you 08:51 and you were all like 08:51 you're the one who's 08:51 wrong 08:51 wrong 08:51 wrong 08:51 something about garnet being a fusion 08:51 Actuall 08:51 y 08:51 I replied to the man who typed that 08:51 no 08:51 A dude says that the Garnet fusion is wrong 08:51 thats what you typed 08:51 Bruh recheck the page 08:51 you're the one who's 08:51 wrong 08:51 wrong 08:51 wrong 08:51 something about garnet being a fusion 08:51 k 08:52 yeah you said that 08:52 this 08:52 is 08:52 the reply 08:52 that you gave 08:52 to that dude 08:52 saying the fusion thing in the trivia is wrong 08:52 then you said 08:52 its right 08:52 by saying 08:52 you're the one who's 08:52 wrong 08:52 wrong 08:52 wrong 08:52 something about garnet being a fusion 08:52 opieop 08:52 bruh yeah 08:52 bruh no 08:52 bruh idk 08:52 He said 08:52 WRONG 08:52 RONG 08:52 WRONG 08:52 *wrong 08:52 WHAT BOUT ALXNDRITE-GIPJWRH 08:52 repea: 08:53 NO YOU'RE WRONG WRONG WRONG 08:53 garnet = fusion as we saw in jailbreak 08:53 then someone was like 08:53 "Sugilite is the first combination" 08:53 WRONG 08:53 WRONG 08:53 WRONG ~ The dude 08:53 jwigjwrijhetphi 08:53 doritoes 08:53 Me said 08:53 "If you checked out Jail Break, you would've known that Garnet is a fusion of Ruby and Spahhire" 08:53 yeah thats what i said you said in the first place much confuse 08:55 !play 08:55 !fplay 08:56 yknow cheering for hesum is the only good ending in the hesum path 08:56 Wat 08:56 weird noises = more funfuns 08:56 you can read my gane? 08:56 game* 08:56 yes 08:56 Everyone can read my game? 08:56 yes 08:56 k 08:58 Blessed by a Butt 08:58 yes 08:59 Epic High Five 09:00 Wub Wub Wub 09:01 !mods 09:01 I unlocked Wub Wub Wub 09:01 l 09:01 yey 09:01 !fchoices4i 09:02 !fchoices41 09:02 !fchoices4i 09:02 !mods I cant acess Blue Pill 09:03 Waffleland murders 09:03 !fchoice5j 09:09 !fstart 09:19 09:20 Ima gonna edit pvz forums 09:21 Oh glod 09:21 WTF what was that 09:21 !fhoices1a 09:22 !fchoises2b 09:22 !choices3b 09:22 ._. 09:24 Feshe 09:25 you need to make it so every user can make threads 09:25 Only admins can 09:32 !mods !play skips Question 1 09:32 !play 09:32 !fplay skips Question1 09:33 Search now feshe 09:33 MSp 09:34 woot 09:34 !jfunction2 09:34 Wait w0t 09:34 !mods theres a spam of your stupid ship 09:34 @Feshe 09:34 yes 09:34 i made it 09:35 Hesum wasn't that fab anyways 09:35 @msp 09:35 u kno what? 09:35 idk how to make everyone allowed to create threads 09:35 *worships skralex* 09:35 i thought they already were opieop 09:35 im trying 09:35 k 09:35 Bruh why make a pvzforum again? :/ 09:36 feshe did you check the censored words thing 09:36 feshe 09:36 wot did u do 09:37 some of the first words are gone 09:37 I have to re add them :l 09:39 What were the deleted swears? 09:40 u must be admin 09:40 so not tell 09:40 nor are u a member 09:40 Are there members? 09:40 Just askin bruh 09:39 What were the deleted swears? 09:40 u must be admin 09:40 so not tell 09:40 nor are u a member 09:40 Are there members? 09:40 Just askin bruh 09:41 @msp 09:41 i edited the censored words 09:41 cuz of the swearing rule 09:41 so ye 09:42 I made George Fab a rank 09:43 50 stars 09:43 fan* 09:44 k 09:44 I FOUND A WAY TO DELETE THE WORD FORUM AT THE TOP 09:44 YAY 09:44 yeyyeyeyeyye 09:44 wait who is george fan 09:44 what is george fan 09:44 where is george fan 09:44 when is george fan 09:44 why is george fan 09:44 how is george fan 09:44 which is george fan 09:45 wot 09:45 who 09:45 is george 09:45 george fan created 09:45 pvz 09:45 wth man 09:45 i honestly dont know 09:45 k looking it up 09:45 OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:45 What should we have as a favicon? 09:45 edgar 09:45 um 09:45 hmmmm 09:45 a little sunflower 09:45 going like 09:45 yey 09:46 idk 09:46 btw i was gonna ask you 09:46 which boards do you want to moderate 09:46 like 09:46 be in charge of 09:47 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090523183129/plantsvszombies/images/6/64/Favicon.ico 09:47 yas 09:47 perf 09:47 vasebreaker 09:47 k 09:47 btw i checked out geometry dash board 09:47 they have a chat on the main page 09:47 hj0qeihjeh 09:47 refresh the pvzforums 09:47 look at the favicon 09:47 noice 09:48 well done em es pee 09:48 yey 09:48 k im making you leader admin 09:48 the chat might be a plugin 09:48 tru 09:50 I made a message 09:51 which you get after you register 09:51 yis 09:52 50 black stars? 09:52 wowie a lot of stars 09:52 thats like 09:52 5 rows of stars 09:52 btw are you able to change the stars to something else? 09:52 he big guy 09:52 like are we allowed to 09:52 idk 09:53 i changed post count to 13750 09:53 for george fan 09:53 k 09:54 I'm guessing he was born in that year 09:54 prob 09:54 can i make it dr. edgar zomboss 09:54 cuz its more mlg 09:54 to be zomboss himself 09:54 k 09:54 then George above 09:55 you mean 09:55 george as the next rank up? 09:55 yeh 09:55 ;o 09:55 arent zomboss and george the same person 09:55 guess what I found 09:55 no 09:56 oh 09:56 ok 09:56 When a user registers 09:56 they will have a default avatar 09:56 OF MY CHOICE 09:56 our* 09:56 what should the avatar be 09:56 omg yasss 09:57 a little peashooter 09:57 all like 09:57 look at me im swag and im a default avatar 09:57 k 09:57 making 09:57 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130507100635/plantsvszombies/images/e/e8/Peashooter_PvZA.jpg 09:57 ^ 09:57 !modss 09:58 are you able to make it so that there are multiple default avatars 09:58 and it just randomly selects one of them 09:58 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130809002726/plantsvszombies/images/3/3d/Popcorn_PVZA.png 10:00 No 10:00 k 10:00 I'm using popcorn 10:02 feshe 10:03 I'm deleting your post on word game 10:03 because 10:03 ITS NOT THAT WORD ASSOCIATION 10:11 look at my new avatar @feshe 10:11 u might have to go on a thread 10:12 ikr 10:13 ooh 10:13 a guest is on 10:13 spoopy 10:13 oh no 10:14 ooh 10:14 im going to find out where they live 10:14 it lets you see guests' ip addresses 10:14 wow 10:14 and there's a website that tracks down people's locations via their ip 10:15 ermagerd 10:16 that guest lives in virginia, usa 10:16 who is this mysterious being 10:18 hm 10:18 cc00 lives in virginia 10:18 it might be him 10:18 or any other american on pvzcc 10:18 or someone who just happened to find the forum 10:19 stahp changing ur avatar 10:20 final k 10:21 untill next month or so 10:21 I POSTED ON GADSBY 10:21 HIGHLIGHT MY REPLY 10:21 put it in the blue rectangle tho 10:21 ▲ 10:22 10 more posts and im a peashooter 10:22 yay accomplishment 10:22 kklol 10:22 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/members 10:22 JOIN THE FAB FORUM SIX, CHAR 10:22 i need to has login 10:22 THEN YOU WILL BE A GADSBY 10:23 wtf is a Gadsby? 10:23 *Awesome users are Gadsbys 10:23 AND YOU'LL HAVE THIS GORGEOUS DEFAULT PEASHOOTER AVATAR 10:23 ooh 10:23 PLAY GAMES 10:23 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/thread/3/word-association-pvz-edition 10:24 im gonna fake my age 10:24 my bday 10:24 I KNOW SNOW PEAS EMAIL 10:24 u wot 10:24 Nov 11, 1987 10:24 K 10:24 WE KNOW EVERYONE'S EMAIL 10:25 YOU 10:25 YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HIDE YOUR EMAILS 10:25 Oh damn 10:25 there's no hide email from all users option 10:25 the most private option is only admins can see email 10:25 Now everyone knows the email I use to register pr0n sites 10:25 theyre watching 10:26 10:26 epic potato me? 10:26 It was name for a youtube harry potter roleplaying account 10:26 I was Aragog 10:26 oh 10:26 ok 10:26 k 10:26 sounds lovely 10:26 !mods 10:26 cereal 10:26 !mods 10:26 cereal 10:27 lol 10:27 ship 10:27 i will spam !mods to get reapea, and you and msp will spam !shipping 10:27 3 10:27 2 10:27 1 10:27 !mods 10:27 !mods 10:27 !mods 10:27 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/user/7 10:27 !mods 10:27 !mods 10:27 !mods 10:27 Google+ is forcing me to join One Direction OFFICIALS 10:27 oh 10:27 ok then 10:27 What should I do? 10:28 MAKE A THREAD IDK 10:28 RUN AWAY 10:28 GO TO A NEW CITY 10:28 SPEAKING OF THREADS 10:28 CHANGE YOUR NAME 10:28 GET A HAT 10:28 DID YOU FIX THE THREAD MAKING THING 10:28 GET A NEW JOB 10:28 A NEW WIFE 10:28 @msp 10:28 NEW KIDS 10:28 no 10:28 I'm still trying 10:28 *equips msp with sanic boots* 10:29 now you can go faster 10:29 TURBO MANN 10:29 Whoops I destroyed main page 10:29 lemme fix 10:30 well done 10:30 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130507100635/plantsvszombies/images/e/e8/Peashooter_PvZA.jpg oooh 10:30 done 10:30 yey 10:30 who is darudesandstorm? 10:30 that would be moi 10:30 can i be rude to ze sandstorm den? 10:30 k 10:31 bruh 10:31 how to make custome avatar? 10:31 custom 10:45 LOL 10:45 i fixed the theme 10:45 "hellol 10:45 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/user/7 10:46 sigh... 10:46 We had to edit at the same time @feshe 10:46 there we go 10:46 is there orby and Guppy? 10:46 I guess maybe they're away 10:46 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 10:46 ..... 10:46 stop making the theme more ugly @msp 10:46 ilogjkpg 10:47 It looks good white 10:47 stop being racist 10:47 um 10:47 no 10:47 greeen pls 10:47 hao to be forum mod? 10:47 Can anyone blocked me for eternity? 10:47 Because, I'm quite not feel so good in here now.... 10:47 alright change it 10:47 create a thread about it in the dark ages board 10:47 Can anyone blocked me for eternity? 10:47 Because, I'm quite not feel so good in here now.... 10:47 Feshe can 10:47 Fishe? 10:47 id rather not 10:47 Can you? 10:48 Can you blocked me for eternity? 10:48 Because, I'm quite not feel so good in here now.... 10:48 ITS HER LIFE YOU FESHSTICK 10:48 HER CHOICE 10:48 wait 10:48 I decided to quit myself here.... 10:48 how do u create thread 10:49 PK you can just avoid this wiki 10:49 10:49 On This Board 10:49 You cannot create threads. 10:49 You can reply to threads. 10:49 You can create polls. 10:49 wut 10:49 @char admin only for the time being 10:50 @Reap, I know... 10:50 Andd I wanted to blocked as a goodbye... 10:50 Because, I feel have a huge problem again... 10:51 http://s3096.storage.proboards.com/6213096/a/Cyhaeu6RCDd_4dbsYltD.PNG much legit 10:51 So, you guys can't say like" "forget those things" 10:51 i mean... 10:51 Just avoid this wiki or delete it from your history 10:51 As you guys can't say like" "forget those things" in the first place.... 10:51 and come back when you want to 10:52 How can I come back? 10:52 1. Delete PvZCC wiki from your history 10:52 @char wtf 10:52 and avoid the place so much that you forgot the link 10:52 if you wan't to come back 10:52 Meet on pvZ Wiki 10:52 and ask for the link 10:52 @msp wat is dis meaning 10:52 idk 10:53 AH GREEN 10:53 lol 10:53 stop screwing up 10:53 Anyway.... 10:53 I don't like to see the same person again... 10:54 I installed a sidebar plugin @Feshe 10:54 it's too obvious..... 10:54 Feshe and MSP 10:54 y u gotta be so random 10:54 where sidebar where sidebar 10:55 how to post a video in a thread? 10:55 ermagerd wat does BBCode do 10:55 refresh 10:55 ermagerd msp have you fixed the thread thing yet 10:55 no 10:55 not yet 10:55 I still dont know 10:55 why is there a giant gap on the side of the page now 10:55 I made a side bar now 10:56 look 10:56 you need to make it bigger 10:56 Welll..... 10:56 by adding text 10:56 And IDK why... 10:56 just put in an introduction 10:56 on what this wiki is about @feshe 10:56 Actually, there's a bully things like "PKxReap" who someone DID that? 10:56 And also... 10:57 There was a Neutral list, I'm part of it... 10:57 And Truth is... 10:57 I hate having fans... 10:57 much... 10:57 Due to that kind of nonsense things.... 10:58 that was reaps fault on the pkxreap 10:59 OH really? 10:59 ya he keeps saying "i love pk" stuff bak den 10:59 His previous background was me and him 11:00 if he didnt make that art 11:00 We're actually friends 11:00 or neutral friends 11:00 11:00 And what if I should say sorry for do anything wrong 11:00 if you accept it 11:00 but, I'll do it all over again.... 11:01 Actually 11:01 So, that's a problem 11:01 the background was me, PK, TMS and Creative Slime 11:01 that's why the Acceptance is NOW broken 11:01 I didn't see CS in the bg 11:01 and Apologize is now getting older and older.... 11:02 So, No one cares anymore 11:02 And what's their problem? 11:04 @Char I think that was feshe 11:04 Subtitles? 11:04 Again? 11:04 Who's Hesum? 11:05 me makes dis stoopid video 11:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t3t6EanlW8 11:05 People can now add personal smilies in their profile settings @Pvz forum users 11:05 Do you think I am a Sacastic? 11:06 What's the problem? 11:06 And what's your problem to me? 11:06 I am that bad? 11:06 No 11:06 I am that crybaby? 11:06 Who the heck said that? 11:06 if I made sorry or quit blog? 11:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCeOf2q6_TA 11:06 Feshe 11:07 Nobody did 11:07 A video//// 11:07 how gore is Cupca[[]]kes? 11:07 Again? 11:07 Yeah, HOW GORE IS YOU? 11:07 Hey guys! 11:07 Kirby here. 11:07 ermagerd a poyo 11:07 must eat the entity 11:08 k 11:08 MUST EAT 11:08 .... 11:08 ........ 11:08 Is there any problem to me? 11:08 @kirby JOIN NOW http://pvzforums.proboards.com/ 11:08 ,,,, 11:08 ... 11:08 your problem about me? 11:08 no one 11:08 smallnosmall 11:08 cool thx 11:08 That I always make a "SORRY SORRY" 11:08 blogs? 11:08 but you seem a bit... "talkative" 11:08 no 11:08 there isn't 11:09 talkative of what? 11:09 a problem 11:09 sigh... 11:09 alright... 11:10 I don't like to say kind of apologize, like "I'm sorry for blah blah blah for interupting blah blah blah".... 11:10 Because, you know 11:10 i want admin 11:10 it's getting old now... 11:10 @char make a thread 11:10 Yes 11:10 yes you said that already 11:10 Thanks to Friendship is Magic things show for ruining anything in real good life 11:11 at where 11:11 the Dark ages one? 11:11 yeah 11:11 ya but 11:11 wot 11:11 "you cannot make a thread" 11:11 because, of Fandom doesn't care about reflections 11:11 How did you do the tutorial? 11:11 only they care about cuteness of characters rather than their personalilty 11:12 cuz 11:12 and their own kind 11:12 its the free version 11:12 ok 11:12 the general one 11:12 I'll make it 11:12 while Dark Ages is like 11:12 in the "Staff" members 11:12 I hope the TV technologies does not exist... 11:13 http://pvzforums.proboards.com/thread/13/ethan-admin-thingy 11:13 because, of people becomes mean when they observe about good things and they sabotage it 11:14 you know what? 11:15 @Char so you can post in the general section? 11:15 But not forum management section? 11:15 so, they observe about good things and they sabotage it in real life if they know what the good people do... 2015 04 10